1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental extraction tools and, more particularly, to slide hammer operated extraction tools for use with dental prosthetic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
From time to time, dental prosthetics must be removed by a dentist because of damage to the dental prosthetic, deterioration or breakage of the supporting tooth structure, injury to the oral cavity and for other reasons. Where the dental prosthetic is a bridge, a section of the bridge is usually engaged by a tool for the purpose of applying a force to pull or draw the bridge off the supporting tooth structure. Experience over many decades suggests that the most effectively applied force is one generated by a dental slide hammer. Such a device generally includes a rod upon which a weight may be slid. By sliding the weight with greater or lesser force to one end of the hammer, it will come in contact with a stop. The force of the impact is translated from the stop through the rod and to the dental prosthetic device engaged. Thus, a force of controllable magnitude is applied. The result of the impact force applied will generally break the adhering bonds retaining the dental prosthetic in place. Once the bonds have been broken, complete removal is readily effected by gripping and manipulation with conventional dental forceps.
The most commonly used tips detachably detachable to a slide hammer mechanism are sickle or "J" shaped. The foot is generally curved toward the slide hammer to serve in the manner of a hook to grip a segment of the dental prosthetic. To permit substantial penetration of the dental prosthetic the foot is often tapered and terminates at a sharp point. The cross section of the foot may be circular or teardrop shaped with the upper side of the foot defining a sharp edge.
Because of the curvature of the hook of a conventional extracting tool tip, engagement of the dental prosthetic is relatively easy. Furthermore, because the tip may be oriented through a wide range of angles while still bearing against an element of the dental prosthetic, manipulation of the attached slide hammer is facilitated. The major problem attendant extracting tools of this type relates to the damage and/or bending usually done to the dental prosthetic during extraction. When a tip includes a sharp edge in engagement with the dental prosthetic, nicking (and thereby weakening) or actual cutting of an element of the dental prosthetic may occur during imposition of the impact force(s).
The generally anticipated and resulting damage or deformation of the dental prosthetic requires either repair or replacement which is costly to the patient and time consuming for the dentist. In situations where the dental prosthetic is to be discarded, such damage is of no consequence. In most instances, extraction is made for purposes of adjustment or reattachment and maintenance of the integrity of the dental prosthetic device is important.